Happily Ever After
by centaur219
Summary: PG for swear words. Hermione spends some time remembering her first boyfriend, and how perfect it seemed. BAD pairing, but...it's never really existent. R&R...FLAMES ACCEPTED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine.

A/N: This is kind of a spur-or-the-moment half romance story. I guess it's kind of angst and drama mixed with the worst pairing ever! Don't worry...I promise it'll be good! And the pairing won't be for long...it's over in the prologue! Just please R&R! I will accept flames!!

HAPPILY EVER AFTER – CHAPTER 1 (BTW: Pre-OoTP, but they know about the prophecy AU, many characters are WAY O.O.C!)

PROLOGUE

I'm not quite sure how it ended. I just know...it did. One minute Fred and I were the perfect couple, and the next...it was gone. It was like, our love had been thrown into the deepest black hole in cyberspace, or it had been dropped into the deepest circle of Hell to burn for eternity. All I know is that, for the first time in my life, I'm unsure of what to do next.

Fred had been...the dream every girl has. He was handsome, witty, and sweet. But overall, he seemed to really love me. Keyword? Seemed. Maybe to him...I'd just been Hermione Granger: the brainy, know-it-all that hung around his kid brother and Harry Potter. So, why had he chosen me? Maybe I'll never know. I just wish I did. Because it hurts. Because I loved him, and I still do.

I can't stop the torrent of emotions. Anger, from all the lies he told me. Pity, because he couldn't get another girl, so he picked me. Angst, because I'm not good enough for him, or anyone else. But above all, hurt. And sadness. My whole body is emotionally crushed. I can't feel. I can't think. If he'd just told me the truth in the first place...I wouldn't have loved him, and I wouldn't be hurt.

I'm not the most attractive of girls, but...I was rushing. Rushing, because for the first time, I'd had the chance to share an intimate relationship with someone. Rushing, because I wanted my first kiss to be before I was 16. Rushing, because I was naïve, and because he was cute. Rushing, because I'd believed him. I'd pitied him. And I'd loved him...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's short, but...this will be a s-l-o-w story. Most of my others are rushed, and I'd like this one to be better. Please R&R!!! I'll love anyone who does forever!!! But...the rest of the story except for the last chapter will be past tense in 3rd person of Hermione remembering her relationship with Fred. It may be in 1st...poll...for the rest of the story until the last chapter: 1st or 3rd person? And another poll: Kerry or Bush? Thanks and love!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters belong to me. If they did, I wouldn't write random stuff like this for no pay!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! School's just been overloading me incredibly. Enough of that though! Ok…the rest of this story, except for the last chapter, is going to be 3rd person memories of the relationship.

**Happily Ever After, Chapter 2**

"Go on, Fred! Just ask her," George's voice echoed through the long stairwell, and Fred clamped his free hand tightly over his twin's mouth.

"Just say it for the world to hear, why don't you," Fred replied sullenly, drawing his eyebrows into a frown. George shoved Fred's hand away, grinning slyly.

"Well, if you insist," he said coyly, drawing a deep breath. Fred scowled, drowning his brother's yells out by his own.

"YOU IDIOT; WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IT'S NOT AS EASY AS ALL THAT, YOU KNOW. ESPECIALLY WHEN…" Fred suddenly stopped as Filch appeared at the top of the stairs, grimacing.

"STOP ALL THIS INFERNAL SHOUTING, YOU WICKED BOYS!" Filch bellowed, causing Fred and George to cringe as they turned and fled down the stairs to the lavatory nearest to them. They shoved the door open, and, seeing no one in sight, sat down on the sink ledge.

"Now," George began, "tell me why you're so hesitant? You know every girl in Hogwarts would break her neck to go out with you." Fred smiled slightly, then shook his head.

"She's different, though. She might not want to; I mean, you know how she can be…" Fred's voice wavered slightly, almost as if he were on the verge of tears. Suddenly, out of the blue, came the ghost of a young, frail girl, in pigtails.

"Oh…I thought maybe it was Harry," Moaning Myrtle said shyly, looking the twins over. "You must be the Weasley twins. Come to blow something up or throw a dungbomb at me, to see if I can smell it?" Her voice became a wail, and Fred and George covered their ears desperately.

"Myrtle, if you must know, we came here to get away from Filch." Fred's voice was cross, and louder than he'd intended, still having his ears covered.

"And to talk to him about why he just won't ask this girl out…" George's perfect lips curved into a cutely sly smile, at which Myrtle blushed whitely. His words suddenly sunk in, though, and she jumped at the subject.

"Who?" Myrtle's pigtails bounced slightly as she grinned at George.

"Shut it, George. Sorry, Myrtle, we've got to be going. I've got…stuff to do…" Fred scowled at his brother, then led him out of the lavatory, arguing with him about the girl. George turned to wave at Myrtle, but she had, with another shriek, gone plunging into the toilet, crying.

"Nice going, Einstein." George looked at his brother dryly.

"What? Hermione must go in there all the time. Like I want Myrtle knowing about…"

"About what? I go where?" Fred and George stopped immediately, and turned to find themselves facing a furious looking Hermione Granger.

_A/N:_Sorry to leave you hanging! Next chapter will have more action, less talk. R&R, flames accepted!


End file.
